Engineering Supplies (RR)
Made by engineers, for engineers Rotwulf, one of the most dedicated and skilled engineers in all of Azeroth- as he'd want you to believe, has his own line of custom tools that he personally uses and marks available for purchase to all engineers regardless of level. In this page you will find many inventions an engineer will find on their wishlist or gawking at when displayed on posters. Robotics Table The RR Robotics Table is a must-have for any production on intricate devices. It's main function is to assist with the building of structures and circuits using a series of robotic arms. The base is a rather fancy looking oval table made entirely from steel and topped a smooth, melted coat of about half an inch of obsidian. There are options for drawers beneath the table and compartments on the front edge of the working surface, though the left and right side are reserved for the batteries required to run the robotic arms surrounding the circular edge. The minimum of arms purchasable are 2 on either side and the maximum is 8. They're all on tracks, allowing them to shift left and right via wheels while retaining mobility in the three joints; one at the base, one in the midsection and one in the 'hand'. A set of three grabbers are usually present on each robotic hand, fully mobile (spinning, moving left right up and down) and jointed thrice on each finger. A calculating hub is attached to the back of each arm, though a frontal calculator is used to manipulate the arms. Many functions can be performed with these interlinked grabbers. Some of the arms have cutting lasers in their palms, others have drills, some can even manipulate given tools. There are countless templates that can be placed in the center of the worktable for circuiting, gun modification, jeweling and even magical artificing. What separates the Rotwulf Robotics table from other variations used is the calculator. The arms can be separately programmed to perform different tasks. A fractal pattern can be entered in order to carve a mathematically perfect design into a sphere or gem using the laser. The specifications of a circuit can be entered allowing multiple circuits of the exact same type to be mass-produced and stacked in a finished bay. The table is completely modular- whatever the task might be, the table and its assisting arms with a splash of math can produce anything to the specifications of a schematic. Welding Beam A welding beam is by far one of the most vital tools in an engineer's arsenal. The welding beam is both a means of cutting and connecting metal. Rotwulf Robotics offers an upgraded version of a beam-welder that focuses on easy use. The power button turns the device on until it is let go of and a small laser pointed shows the exact location where the laser will land. The burst-fire of this welding beam allows it to be used in soldering wires when the heat and width is turned to a minimum. It's also recommended as a backup weapon, as the beam is quite dangerous to the eyes. It has no warning labels or instructions as Rotwulf Robotics encourages puzzle-solving to strengthen the mind of its buyers.Engineering Supplies Category:Engineering Category:Engineers